Stuck in You
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Hanji's up to tricks again and when an experiment goes slightly awry, Levi finds himself stuck between a cock and a hard place. Yaoi, Boys with Boys. Levi X Eren.


Stuck in you

By Lady Mari-Chan

Lexi X Eren

Rated M

Warnings: Yaoi, Boys with Boys, Smut. Hanji and bad choices in experiments. Beware the puns.

Links: References to the "Tutoring Series – Drawing a Blank" Link on my profile.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Merely writing to bring others a small amount of joy

Summary: Hanji's up to tricks again and when the experiment goes slightly awry, Levi finds himself stuck between a cock and a hard place.

Hanji walked quickly through the hallways of the castle, a small bottle clutched tightly. The rest of the corps members were due to wake up and the crowd in the mess hall would be huge. Hanji walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Hanji." One of the chefs greeted.

"Good Morning all, what's on the menu this morning?"

"Like it ever changes, you know that. We have the usual. Help yourself."

Hanji smirked. "Don't mind if I do."

Bringing the small bottle up, Hanji proceeded to open said bottle and as a large cauldron was passed, the bottle was upturned, its contents dropping into the mush with a small thump. Hanji picked up the large stirring spoon and moved the food around.

"Looks great guys. I look forward to eating it."

"Ok, Bye Hanji."

Eren stretched while he stood in the line. In front of him, Armin laughed quietly.

"What?" Eren said.

"Are you sure you weren't a cat in a past life?"

"Positive, why?"

"You stretch like one."

"Like that's a bad thing?"

Armin shook his head as picked up a tray. "Looks like we have the same food today as every day."

It was now Eren's turn to laugh. "Let me guess…mush with a side of bread."

"We have a winner!" Armin said as a bowl was handed to him. "Thank you."

Once they had their trays filled, they made their way to their usual table. Mikasa, Jean, Connie and Sasha were already seated and eating.

"Good Morning." Armin said as they sat down. He was greeted with hands waving, forks waving and a grunted hello from Jean.

Connie looked up as Eren and Armin started eating. "Does the oatmeal taste off to you guys?"

"Off?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes." Connie continued. "Like it tastes different from usual."

"No different to me." Sasha replied. "Maybe it's you."

"Maybe." Connie replied and shoveled more into his mouth.

Across the room where the command unit sat, Levi moved his oatmeal around with a spoon. Hanji watched with mild curiosity.

"Something wrong, Levi?"

"No, just thinking how to make this slop taste better."

Erwin pushed the bowl of sugar forward. "See if this will help."

Levi picked up the small bowl and tipped it over his food. He then stirred the sugar in and took a spoonful. He grimaced but continued to eat.

Hanji was grinning. The whole corps was eating the experiment. This would enable Hanji to see the effects of the nutritional formula in a variety of subjects. One thought had crossed, however, what would happen if one person got more of the formula than another. Time would only tell.

Eren was tired. The day was almost over. Between cleaning, training and expedition planning, he was ready to take a hot shower and fall into his bed. He didn't know why he felt so drained. He did the same routine almost every day, but still today he was exhausted.

He plodded along the hallway on his way to the mens showers. As he walked he could hear footsteps behind him.

"Eren!"

He turned around to find Hanji walking up. "Hanji, how are you?"

"I'm great, but enough about me, how are you feeling?"

"Lousy, actually. I don't know why. I've never felt this way after a regular day."

Hanji patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry you're not feeling right."

"Its fine, I'm going to take a shower and head to sleep."

"Feel better and sleep well."

"Thank you, Hanji." Eren replied and continued on his way to the showers. Hanji stood off to one side, pulled out a notebook and scribbled some notes before turning and walking away.

Eren reached the showers and opened the door. He was met with silence. He exhaled and walked over the shower tucked away at the back of the room. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the present moment. In the first half of the small stall was a bench. Eren had already removed the harness, his boots and his jacket before he left his room. He placed his night clothes on the bench and then folded his towel over them. He smiled to himself; time spent with Levi had begun to rub off on him. He toed the slippers off his feet and began to undress when the main door opened and closed. He listened for a moment and then went back to shedding his clothes.

Levi didn't know what to think. He was so full of energy that it scared him. He had finished his paperwork in record time, cleaned his office and his room, brushed his horse and yelled at a few people and he still had energy to spare. He decided to find Eren, so he could use up the energy on him.

Hanji turned the corner in front of him and stopped when Levi got close.

"Levi." Hanji said.

"Four eyes." Levi replied.

"How are you?"

"Just fine, thanks. Have you seen Eren?"

"I saw him heading to the showers, the poor boy looked exhausted. You wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you Levi?"

"Shut up Hanji." Levi replied.

"Well, I can see you're full of conversation, so I'll leave you be."

Levi walked away and Hanji once again took out the notebook, scribbled a few notes and left.

Eren stepped under the warm spray and exhaled. The water rolled off his skin and took some of the fatigue along with it. He let his head hang forward and allowed the streams to beat a steady rhythm against his neck. The heat of the water flowed through him, warming him up. Eren closed his eyes and just stood there, his mind empty and his thoughts quiet.

Levi stepped into the shower room and listened. He could hear one shower going. The one in the corner. He smiled knowing that Eren always went to the furthest one, that way he didn't have to deal with anyone. Levi walked quietly through the room. He stopped before the tiled part of the place and pulled his boots off and pulled the harness band from his feet. He then went to the stall next to Eren and started to remove his jacket followed by his harness and the rest of his clothes. He folded the items into a neat little bundle before grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. He then carefully walked from the one stall to the other. The curtain was closed between the two areas so Eren had no idea that Levi was there. He placed his clothes besides Eren's and moved closer to the shower area.

Levi pulled the curtain back slightly to look at Eren. His breath hitched. Eren had his back to Levi and the water was cascading down his back. Levi coughed quietly.

Eren looked up at the noise and looked around. His eyes lit up when he saw Levi standing there.

"Care for some company?" Levi said.

Eren turned around. "Sure."

Levi placed the towel down and stepped behind the curtain, pulling it closed behind him. He looked up at Eren. "You OK?"

"I'm exhausted." Eren replied. 'I don't even know why."

Levi moved to pull Eren into his embrace and Eren let him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and just stood still. Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder and brought his arms up to return the embrace.

"This is nice." Eren whispered.

Levi nodded and placed a light kiss to Eren's hair. He heard Eren sigh. Eren pulled back to look at Levi.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Levi smiled. 'I have so much energy, it's sort of scary."

"How did you know I was here?" Eren asked after a moment.

"I saw Hanji." Levi replied.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Eren asked.

"Of course."

"One more question."

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Like you even have to ask?" Levi said moving to close the gap between them.

Eren moved his arms to wrap around Levi's neck as their lips touched. The kiss was slow and sensual, staring out closed mouth, but soon changing. Still slow, but with a slight fight for dominance, which Eren lost in seconds.

Levi pulled away first. "Not here." He said. "Who knows who could walk in? Finish up and come to the room." He leaned in to give one last kiss.

Eren nodded. He watched as Levi slipped back out of the shower. He quickly finished up and turned off the water. When he pulled back the curtain, Levi was already gone.

Levi left the showers and walked to his room. As always, the bed was made and the room neat and tidy. Levi changed from his now damp uniform to white pajamas. He then pulled the bed sheets down, and brushed his teeth. As he left his sink, a quiet knock on the door sounded. Levi opened the door to find Eren standing there. He moved back allowing Eren to enter the room. Levi closed the door behind him and locked it.

Eren turned to see Levi lock the door. Levi then moved to him and once again wrapped Eren in his embrace. Eren brought his arms up and lowered his head to kiss Levi. Levi returned the kiss, which still held the heat from the last one. This time Eren submitted to Levi and the battle was over before it began.

Levi pulled away. "If you're tired, we don't have to tonight."

"I am, but I want too."

That was all Levi needed to hear. He picked Eren up and over his shoulder, which he was rewarded by a laugh as Eren held onto Levi's shirt. Levi then moved to the bed and tossed Eren down onto the mattress. Levi didn't give Eren a moment to get his baring's before he was leaning over him. Eren puffed some air out to get Levi's hair out of his face. Levi pushed the hair away only to have it return to its original place. Eren lifted his hands and gently cupped Levi's face, stroking the cheeks with his fingers. Levi leaned into one hand and smiled before lowering himself to continue the kiss that had been stopped a few moments before.

Hanji walked through the castle on the way to the lab. With the notebook tucked into the jacket pocket, Hanji knew the notes would help in the research of the success of today's experiment. Hanji had managed to interview several people throughout the day and had found some interesting things. Realization had hit when once again the thought process worked out that one person may have received more of the formula than another due to how it was stirred into the caldron. That in itself could garner interesting results.

Levi lined himself up and pushed in to the hilt. A moan rose out of Eren as he got used to the familiar feel of Levi. Levi waited a moment before pulling back and moving forward again. Eren's hands had snaked around the headboard bars and his legs had wrapped around Levi's waist.

Levi leaned over until his face was inches away from Eren's. "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

Eren smiled. "Promises, promises." He whispered back. "That's what you always say, but I have yet to see the underside of the bed once we're done."

"Brat." Levi said. He leaned down to capture his lips and shifted his angle.

Eren's hands tightened on the bars as Levi brushed his prostate on each forward thrust. Levi watched as Eren's pupils blew wide open, eclipsing the green behind it. Levi was sure his eyes were doing the same thing.

"So close." Eren said between gasps and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly.

"Yes," Levi replied. "So close."

A few more thrusts and Eren tightened around Levi, yanking a cry from his throat as they fell over the edge together. Heavy breathing filled the room for a moment and Levi fell atop Eren in a flop of limbs. Eren reached up to stroke Levi's hair and place a few soft kisses on his forehead.

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, Eren."

They stayed together for a little while until Levi decided he needed to shift positions. He went to pull out of Eren and he couldn't. He wiggled his hips a bit before looking at Eren.

"What is it?" Eren asked.

"I appear to be stuck in you."

"I'm stuck on you too." Eren replied, clearly not hearing the exact comment Levi had made.

"No, Eren, I'm stuck IN you. As in my dick won't come out of your ass."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, stuck? Levi, is this a joke. I mean if you're hard again we could go for round two…"

"No, I mean yes, I don't know." Levi ran his hand through his hair. "Let me rephrase. Yes, it appears I'm still hard. No it's not a joke. I don't think we can go again as I can't move either way. Forward or back. I'm just stuck."

Eren thought for a moment. "We'll isn't this a sticky situation." He was met with a cuff to the head. "Sorry."

Levi pushed up and sat back on his knees. Eren lifted himself onto his elbows and looked at Levi.

"So what do we do now?" Eren asked.

"First we figure out a different position so we're both more comfortable. Then I'm going to yell for Hanji. I'm sure this has something to do with breakfast."

"Come to think of it, Connie did say his food tasted off."

Levi looked lost in thought. "My food didn't taste right either, but I used sugar and that worked. Plus Hanji was there with that stupid notebook. I'm gonna kil…"

"OK, back on subject. How do we shift without hurting either of us?" Eren asked clearly trying to not grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Levi said. "Give me your hands."

Eren lifted one hand up and Levi took it, he then moved his other hand and Levi pulled him up to straddle his legs. Eren wrapped his arms loosely around Levi's shoulders.

"This is nice." Eren said.

"Eren." Levi countered.

"Right. So what now?"

"Now," Levi said while shifting his legs forward and over the side of the bed. "I'm going to stand up and we are going to find Hanji. Wrap your legs around my waist."

Eren did as asked and Levi lifted them both to standing. Levi walked, carefully, to where his closet was. He pulled out two long shirts and handed one to Eren.

"Put this on. It will give you a bit of coverage."

Eren tossed the shirt around his shoulders with one hand while Levi held him up. Once his shirt was on, he helped Levi put the other one on.

Levi looked around at the clothes littering the floor. Pants were out of the question as the two were still connected. Boots, they would have to do.

"OK, " Levi said. "This is going to take a bit more effort, but I think we can manage."

"OK?" Eren said.

Levi moved backwards and sat back down on the edge of the bed. He shifted Eren slightly so his legs were not stuck under him.

"My boots are behind you, on the floor, I need you to lean back and grab them."

"Good thing I'm flexible." Eren replied, hooking his ankles behind Levi.

Levi grasped his own hands behind Eren's back and Eren leaned back. He arched his back as his head fell towards the side of the mattress. He used his one hand to steady himself and reached out with his other hand to grab at the boots. After a bit of stretching and grunting, Eren was able to get both boots. He tossed them up on the bed and then allowed Levi to help lift him back up.

"Ooo, I'm dizzy." Eren remarked as he dropped his head against Levi's shoulder. "Sat up too quick."

Levi kissed his hair and chuckled. "Well done, though."

Eren pulled back, smiling. "Thanks."

Levi pondered his next move…How to get the boots on his feet. Levi thought about turning Eren, but realized that would hurt them both. They would have to work together to pull this off. Levi pulled one of the boots towards him.

"Eren, I'm going to lift my leg and I need you to try and put my boot on."

Eren grabbed the boot. "OK."

Levi lifted his leg and Eren managed to get the boot on his foot. Levi reached over Eren to pull the boot on. Together they got the other boot on as well. Levi grabbed the blanket at the edge of the bed and wrapped it around both of them.

"Now, we're going to find Hanji. I'm going to stand up. At this time we shouldn't run into anyone."

"I can pretend I'm asleep and you had to bring me somewhere."

"That's actually a good idea."

"Thanks, I have them occasionally."

"Brat." Levi said, as he leaned in to kiss Eren. "Let's get this show on the road."

Levi stood up and pulled the blanket around the two of them. He tucked the ends of the blanket into a fold and handed the fold to Eren to hold onto. Eren shut his eyes and leaned against Levi's shoulder. Levi opened his door and stepped out into the darkened hallway.

The walk, thankfully, was uneventful and they found themselves at the lab door pretty quickly. The light was on and Levi wasted no time. He knocked once with his elbow and kicked the door open, surprising a seated Hanji.

"Levi, Eren? What happened?"

Eren opened his eyes and looked up. Hanji looked between the two.

Levi moved to a seat and sat down, positioning Eren with him. "So Hanji, you wouldn't have anything to do with breakfast this morning would you?"

Hanji's eyes widened. "Now, Levi, why would you thi…"

"Enough." He said loudly. "We both know you put something in the food. My food tasted off. If you remember, I used sugar to fix it. Eren stated that some of his comrades also felt the taste of their food was off. What did you do?"

Hanji shrugged. "It was a harmless nutritional supplement."

"You call this harmless?" Levi said as he pulled the blanket away from them. Eren blushed bright red. "We're stuck Hanji, stuck."

"Stuck, together?" Hanji almost jumped up and down in excitement. "Lemme see! Where, is it like a glue substance? Did either of you throw up?"

Levi stood and placed Eren on the edge of the table. He pushed the younger man back to lie down across it. "Stuck as in this."

Hanji looked over and moved the hem of Eren's shirt. Once again Eren blushed to the point of stupidity.

"Oh, well, I didn't expect this."

"What did you expect? You need to fix this." Levi said.

"Hmmm. Some people may have received more than others. I didn't get to stir it too well." Hanji said, almost lost in thought and walking to pick up the notebook.

"Hanji, what's the cure?" Eren asked from his upside down perspective.

"There is no cure; you'll need to wait for it to relax by itself."

Eren huffed in defeat while Hanji could swear steam came out of Levi's ears.

"Not good enough. How am I supposed to command the members of my squad when I don't have command over my own member?" To make a point he pointed at the juncture that was his penis and Eren's rectum.

"Eren could try using his titan abilities to push you out."

"And end up inside his titan form when he accidentally transforms? No thank you."

"Have someone else assume command for a day, like Mikasa?"

Both men laughed at that idea.

"Sure having to tell Mikasa why her brother and superior officer can't work will be a great thing to do." Levi said.

"Plus, she'd want to kill Levi and I'm not letting that happen." Eren said.

"Ok, so you can't move either way?" Hanji asked.

"Right." Levi replied.

"So it's kind of like when dogs do the deed, the male dog's penis enlarges and stays within the vagina for a certain amount of time. When it's done what it needs to do, the penis becomes flaccid and the dogs are able to be separated."

"Hanji, may I remind you that we're not dogs. How long do you estimate it to be before my penis is flaccid?"

"You would need the formula to go through your body and be expelled, and then you should be OK."

Levi exhaled. "And just how would I expel when my cock is shoved up Eren's asshole?" He looked at Eren. "Sorry."

From his position on the table Eren merely waved it off and then folded his hands back over his stomach. "No problem, I'm just lying around. Carry on."

Levi smiled at Eren's remark. He leaned over to kiss Eren for a moment before Hanji began to fangasm.

Hanji spoke. "This is what we'll do. Levi, take Eren back to your room, as you have a larger bed it will be more comfortable for the two of you to share a bed. We'll tell Erwin that you both came down with a virus, and seeing as that I think it is contagious, I decided to have you both in the same room to stop any spreading of said virus. I'll tell Erwin that no one under any circumstance is allowed to visit. I'll bring you food and let you know what's going on during the day."

"I hope your right, Hanji." Levi said. He looked down to Eren. "Up you get."

Eren shifted onto his elbow and then sat up against Levi. Hanji handed the discarded blanket back to them and Levi wrapped it around himself and Eren. Hanji opened the door and they snuck back out.

Once they had left, Hanji grabbed the notebook and began scribbling notes once again.

Eren and Levi found themselves back in Levi's room and after a few moments of removing the boots Levi was wearing the two lay on their sides facing each other in the large bed. Levi lightly stroking Eren's hair as they lay.

"I'm so sorry about this."

Eren looked at him and moved his hand to rest against Levi's cheek. "Don't be, you had no idea this would happen."

"I should have gone with my gut when I thought the food was off."

"With all due respect to the cooks and the cooking, the food never tastes the same two days in a row. Besides, I think you should look at this another way."

"How so?"

"We get to spend a few days together, no one around. Like a mini vacation." Eren said with a smile.

"You must be so uncomfortable."

"I'll get used to it."

Levi leaned in until their noses brushed. "I love you."

Eren smiled. "I love you too."

They closed the gap until their lips met. It was an exchange of gentle kisses. Not hurried or crazy. Just sweet open mouthed pressing of lips. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and drew him in closer. Legs tangled and arms shifted.

Hanji knocked on the door to Erwin's office.

"Come in."

Hanji opened the door. "Good Morning Erwin."

"Hanji, what's going on?"

"We have a bit of a situation sir. Overnight Levi and Eren both fell ill. I am not sure what the ailment is so I have decided to quarantine them both until I can make sure it's not contagious. At this time, I am recommending that no one other than myself be able to see them."

Erwin looked up from his papers. "That's too bad. I hope they both feel better."

"I hope so too, sir." Hanji said turning to leave the room.

"Hanji?"

"Sir?"

"I take it your plan worked?"

Erwin smiled and Hanji smiled back.

"Almost perfectly. They should be out of the predicament shortly."

"Predicament?"

"Let's just say that things might have become a bit stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Good. Keep them confined for at least two days."

"What do I tell the squad?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Yes, sir."

Eren and Levi had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The candles around the room had burned down and the flames had extinguished themselves throwing the room into semi darkness. The moon full in the night sky allowed some light to bleed in.

As they slept on, Levi relaxed. His muscles shifting and loosening as he slept on. Eren mumbled something in his sleep that brought Levi out of his slumber for just a moment. He pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead and rubbed circles on his back. Eren huffed and settled back into a state of rest.

Levi shifted and fell back to sleep.

Several hours later Levi shifted and woke up. He opened his eyes not to see Eren, but to see the window next to the bed. He blinked several times before he realized that they were separated. His breath caught for just a moment as he snaked his hand down under the blanket and felt around. He let out a breath and relaxed against the pillow when he realized, and felt, his flaccid penis nestled against the soft curls.

Levi rolled onto his back and looked at Eren. Eren slept on peacefully. His lips parted slightly. Levi could see his eyes moving beneath the lids as Eren dreamed in REM sleep. Levi reached up and brushed a few hairs from Eren's forehead. Eren unconsciously leaned into the warm hand and his eyes twitched and slowly opened.

"Levi, you OK?" Eren asked, his voice laced with sleep.

Levi looked into the green eyes that lit up the room. "Yeah, I'm good."

Eren sighed. "I'm glad."

Levi rolled to face him. "We're no longer connected. I guess when I relaxed in sleep, we became unstuck."

Eren smiled. "That's good. Now we can continue where we left off." He said as he scooted closer to Levi. As neither of them were wearing much, it didn't take long for the two white shirts to be removed and be replaced by the familiar feel of warm skin. Sleep was forgotten as Levi pushed Eren back to the mattress and hovered over him.

"You are so beautiful." Levi whispered as Eren blushed. Even in the dark, Levi knew he was blushing. He leaned down and gently kissed Eren. He pulled back after a moment and just looked. "So beautiful."

Eren lifted his arms and placed them around Levi's neck slowly pulling him down to rest on his chest. "You're talking too much. You could be doing better things with those lips of yours."

Levi smiled. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Your choice."

Levi leaned up and placed kisses along Eren's jaw. He moved down Eren's neck and over his collarbone. Eren let is head fall back, exposing his neck further and Levi wasted no time licking and sucking on the tender flesh. Eren moaned and Levi continued his downward track, stopping to flick a nipple with his fingers and lavish the other with his tongue. Eren's back arched as Levi continued his assault.

"Levi, don't tease." Eren breathed out. "Not fair."

Levi stopped for a moment. "Life isn't fair, you know that." He purred while running his hands over Eren's stomach.

Eren twitched. "Ah, fuck me already." To prove his need, he bucked his hips up into Levi.

"Patience." Levi said moving lower down Eren's torso. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I just want to cum." Eren said.

Levi lightly slapped Eren's hip, before grasping Eren's dick and stroking. He watched as Eren's eyes rolled and the flesh in his hand hardened. He lowered his head and licked the head, causing Eren to moan.

Eren's hands found their way into Levi's hair and pushed him down. Levi opened his mouth and took Eren in. He grasped the base while moving up and down on the length. Eren's breath became short pants as Levi worked. Shortly after, Eren fell over the precipice and cried out Levi's name. Levi took everything Eren gave and released with a quiet pop.

He climbed back up to kiss Eren as his breath returned to normal. Eren could taste himself on Levi's lips.

"I'll never get used to that." He said between breaths.

"I hope not." Levi replied, brushing Eren's hair from his face. "I'll just have to keep things interesting so you don't get bored."

"Never." Eren replied as he wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him close. As he did, Levi's still very erect penis rubbed against his leg. "Someone's still hard."

"Hmm." Levi replied.

Eren began to run his hand down Levi's body, but Levi stopped him.

"What?" Eren asked.

Levi sighed. "I don't want to take a chance that we get stuck again right now."

"Well. If you want I could take you. Then you wouldn't have the risk." Eren said.

Levi smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Eren replied matter-of-factly. "It would be a nice change I think."

"Hmm."

"Aren't you always saying to not think and just feel?"

"Did I say that?" Levi asked with a smile.

"Something like that." Eren replied as he pushed Levi onto his back. He then captured Levi's lips in a soft kiss. Levi submitted and wrapped his arms around Eren. Eren deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Levi's mouth. Levi's grip tightened on Eren and Eren broke the kiss to place kisses on his jaw and down over his neck.

Levi rolled his head back and sighed. Eren's warm tongue leaving wet marks on his heated skin as he made his way down to Levi's collarbone and chest. Eren stopped to wreak havoc on Levi's nipples.

"Are you taking the scenic route?" Levi asked. "Just do me already."

'What was that about patience? Something about patience being a virtue and good things come to those who wait?" Eren teased.

Levi almost growled. "Eren."

Eren laughed mid kiss to Levi's stomach, causing waves of ticklish feelings to course through Levi's body. Eren felt Levi's body twitch.

"OK, I'm moving." He said as he drifted lower. He snaked a hand around Levi and pumped a few times.

"No, not that, just go." Levi said.

Eren took his hand away and looked at Levi, spread out only for him, basking in the moon light. His silver eyes, half lidded and his breath in shallow pants. Levi looked, in Eren's opinion, like a mythical creature. All he needed was a pair of wings.

"What?"

"Just looking." Eren said moving Levi's legs so he was between them. He lined himself up and with a few pumps to his own penis to spread some pre-cum over his own heated skin; he lined himself up and pushed. Once he was completely sheathed, he leaned over Levi and kissed him once again.

Levi paused for a moment before bucking his hips slightly. Eren grinned and pulled back. He then moved forward again and began a slow rhythm. Eren changed his angle trying to find Levi's prostate and was rewarded by a hitched breath when he hit it. He continued at the same angle and soon had Levi moaning a soliloquy of curse words between harsh breaths. Eren reached his hand around to grasp Levi and to start pumping, but Levi slapped his hand away. Eren instead snaked his arms around Levi and pulled him up to straddle his legs. Levi's head fell to rest on Eren's shoulder as the change in angle caused him to moan once more.

Eren smiled into Levi's shoulder as he continued to thrust up. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to feel Levi's hands coming up his back and pressing into his shoulders.

Levi lifted his head and looked towards Eren. He waited for Eren to acknowledge him before pushing him back to lie down and shifting to sit fully on Eren's hips.

Eren's eyes widened for just a moment as he was pushed back and then returned to being half lidded as he realized what Levi was doing.

"Going for a ride?" Eren said.

"I told you I was going to fuck you into the mattress."

Eren smiled and placed his hands on Levi's hips. "Do it."

Levi lifted up and slammed back down against Eren. Eren lifted his knees to give more support to Levi's back. The room was filled with noises. The sound of ragged breathing, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall, which now had a dent in the stone from multiply hits, the sound of flesh hitting flesh. So many sounds that neither occupant in the bed noticed a popping sound and a crack.

Eren felt the world fall out from under him and chalked it up to how close he was to finding his release. It wasn't until Levi fell forward and landed against him that either one knew what had happened. Eren looked at the bed around them. He noticed how his lower half was resting up a slope, and that Levi was struggling to keep himself off Eren, while still being attached to him.

"We broke the bed." Levi said with a sigh.

Eren tried to lift himself up, but found he couldn't. "Looks like you finally made good on your promise." He said with a grin.

"I guess so." Levi said. "But this wasn't what I had in mind when I said that."

Eren was trying his hardest not to laugh, but failing miserably. "I'm sorry, but you have to admit this is funny."

Levi resigned himself to falling atop Eren, and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "It is."

The two managed to untangle themselves from each other and the now ruined bed. Eren stood up and looked around for his Pajamas. Once they were both dressed they decided to go to Erens room. Levi locked the door to his room, just in case Hanji tried to visit.

Eren's room was smaller, so was his bed. He pulled the covers back and pressed himself into the side of the bed. Levi crawled into the bed next to him.

"I think the universe is trying to tell us not to have sex for a while."

"How so?" Eren asked.

"I would have said the whole thing with Hanji was just a mistake, but now with the bed breaking, I have to wonder."

"I think it's all just coincidence, but we can just sleep."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him close. Eren pressed his head against Levi's shoulder and curled up.

Hanji walked from the bedroom toward Levi's room to check on the "patients." Upon reaching the room, Hanji knocked and waited. And waited and waited some more.

"Levi, Its Hanji, is everything OK?"

Silence.

"Eren, can you open the door yet?"

Silence.

At this point, Hanji heard footsteps and turned to see Erwin walking up.

"Good Morning, Erwin."

"Good Morning, Hanji. How are our boys today?"

"I don't know, I'm not getting an answer from either of them."

Erwin stepped up and knocked. 'Levi, Eren?"

Silence once again.

Erwin handed a small stack of papers to Hanji and moved to the door. He placed his palms at various points and pushed. The old door with its equally old joints lifted off the wall easily. Erwin placed the door down and looked inside.

Hanji blew past Erwin to see the occupants of the room, but instead found nothing.

"What happened here?" Hanji asked. "Did Eren become a titan in the night?"

Erwin looked around the room and back to the broken bed. "Depends on what sort of titan you're looking for. They broke the bed."

"What?"

Erwin pressed the bridge of his nose. "They broke the bed."

Hanji tried hard not to laugh, but it didn't last. "Mwahahaha!"

"Hanji, stop. That's the second bed this year, granted the other one wasn't the two of them. It was Levi throwing a fit and chopping the bed in half." He sighed. "So much for my budget."

At this point Hanji was doubled over and wiping tears. "Ole shorty broke the bed! Humanities Strongest in more ways than one!"

"HANJI." Erwin said. "We need to find them. Any thoughts?"

"I'm thinking they went to Eren's room."

Levi opened his eyes and glanced around. He knew he was in Eren's room and that Eren was still snuggled up against him. He could also hear footsteps. They were getting closer and it was definitely more than one person. He tried to sit up without disturbing Eren and waited for their guests to arrive.

Moments later, Hanji and Erwin came into view.

"Erwin, Shitty Glasses?"

Erwin was about to speak when Hanji beat him to it.

"You broke the bed?!" Hanji all but screamed.

Eren woke with a start, sitting up and crashing into Levi's back. "Ow."

Levi turned around to check on him. "You OK? Hanji's being loud as always."

Eren rubbed his head. "I'll live." He said. "What's going on?"

Erwin looked at both of them. "So do you care to tell me why there are crumbled remains of a bed in your room Levi?"

"We were celebrating the fact that we were no longer stuck together thanks to Hanji's experiment."

Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "I don't want to know." He said. "But Levi, a new bed will have to come out of the budget, your budget."

"Whatever." Levi said. "Now, both of you leave, so I can fuck my boyfriend."

"Levi!" Eren said, hiding behind Levi.

Hanji laughed and Erwin shook his head.

"I'm done." Erwin said and turned to leave. He caught Hanji's arm and began to walk. "Let's go."

Levi waited for the footsteps to retreat and disappear before turning to see Eren. "Their gone."

"Good. With everything that's happened, I don't think I can face them for a while."

"I could chain you up and keep you here." Levi said quietly. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning." Eren said as Levi leaned in to give a light kiss. "So what do we have planned today?"

"Absolutely nothing." Levi said. "So I think I'll just lie back down and not worry about it."

Eren smiled and shifted to lie beside Levi once again. A whole lot of nothing sounded good to him.

End.


End file.
